A. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention includes a conveyor for transporting articles along a generally vertical path and an endless carrier for a conveyor.
B. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and the inventors make no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. The inventors reserve the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,389—Broers et al. enables a conveyor. Among other things, Broers does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,551—Balk enables a conveyor. Among other things, Balk does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,109—Cabak enables a conveyor construction. Among other things, Cabak does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,352—Van Zon, et al. enables a spiral column for endless chain conveyor. Among other things, Van Zon does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,247—Counter, et al. enables a sideplexing conveyor chain including low centerline hinge pin. Among other things, Counter does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,480—Lapeyre, et al. enables a low-friction conveyor assembly. Among other things, Lapeyre does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,142—Stebnicki, et al. enables a conveyor plate with integrated roller. Among other things, Stebnicki does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,315—Stebnicki, et al. enables a conveyor plate with integrated roller. The '315 Patent is a divisional Patent flowing from U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,142—Stebnicki, et al. Thus, the '315 Patent provides the same disclosure as the '142 Patent.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,070—Homeier enables a dual bend conveyor. Among other things, Homeier does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
10) US Published Patent Application 20050150748—Zubair, et al. discloses a low-friction conveyor. Among other things, Zubair does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.
11) WO 2012154030—Ooi, B., et al. discloses a link for a conveyor chain, a conveyor chain made up of said links and a method of operation of said conveyor chain. Among other things, Ooi does not disclose an endless carrier for a conveyor comprising: a) a plurality of slats; each slat having a superior article carrying side and an opposed side, wherein some of the opposed sides comprise: i) a first landing gear carrying a first wheel engaging a first track of the conveyor and ii) a second landing gear carrying a second wheel engaging a second track of said conveyor; and b) a chain pivotable through a plurality of axes circulating about the conveyor comprising a plurality of links interconnecting the slats, wherein some of the plurality of links further comprise roller bearings for engaging a portion of a wall positioned between the first track and the second track.